Escape From the Allied Forces
by IheartItaly
Summary: Based off the episode when the Axis and Allies fight on the island in season one.


Hetalia: Escape From the Allied Forces

The Axis Powers were sitting on the beach. Germany and Japan were staring at the burning fire as the wood crackled in the darkness. Italy was sleeping in the sand. He was obviously dreaming about pasta because he was mumbling it in his sleep. Then something caught Germany and Japan's eye. They turned a glare towards the forest that occupied the island. Germany and Japan got up, and they threw their uniforms that were draped over their backs to the ground.

"They're here again. Persistent men!" Germany said.

"I agree." Japan said.

"Say what?" Italy said sitting up. Germany pulled out his gun, Japan pulled out his katanna, and useless Italy waved a white flag. Above them stood America, China, Russia, Britain, and France. The Allied Forces. America laughed.

"Hahahahaha, listen to me and my amazing hero voice!" He said.

"Here we go again. He's just going to pick China like he did the last time." Germany said to himself. The Allied Forces had attacked them four times before, and this made it their fifth. The first two times the Allies got scared and ran off because Roman Empire mysteriously showed up and started singing. The third time was Britain trying to scare America with Busby's chair that was supposedly coursed. But Russia sat in it and caused it to break into a million pieces. The last time, Italy invited Finland to give Christmas gifts to the nations. Because of this, the Allied Forces postponed the attack. The Axis Powers didn't know what was going to happen this time, and Germany expected China to fight. But America surprised the trio.

"Britain, I choose you!" America yelled. Britain jumped down at the Axis. He, too, had a frying pan just like China. Germany shot a bullet at Britain. But Britain used the frying pan as a shield, and the bullet bounced off. He swung the frying pan to and fro at Germany. Germany was surprised that America changed his tactics, but he didn't let it stop him. However, he couldn't get a clear shot at Britain because he didn't let himself open to any danger. He was able to finally knock Germany down. He took a swing and knocked Japan's katana out of his hands. Then he knocked Japan down. Britain turned a glare at Italy, who stood there standing for a second. Then he waved his white flag full of frantic.

"I give up! Please don't hurt me! I surrender! I'm delicate!" He whined. America and the other Allied Forces jumped down and walked slowly to the Axis Powers with sneaky smiles on their faces.

"White flag! See!? I surrender! Stop walking like that!"

"Hahahahaha, we got'em now!" America said. He turned to Russia, "Hey, Russia. Make sure they don't remember anything." He said. Russia nodded. Then he knocked out Germany and Japan with just the side of his hand. Then he walked up slowly to Italy, who was still crying like a baby.

"Don't hurt me! I give up!" Italy cried. Russia smiled and punched Italy in the gut, which made him lose consciousness.

Germany opened his eyes. His head felt sore and he attempted to rub his head. But he couldn't move his arms. Then he realized that he, Japan, and Italy were bond. He tried to recollect what happened. He looked up and saw the Allied Forces sitting around the fire that the Axis made. They were roasting fish, it smelled like, and they were talking and laughing amongst themselves. Japan opened his eyes. He looked up at Germany.

"Germany, where are we?" He said.

"We're on ze island. The Allied Forces are here and we're bond." Germany whispered to him. Japan had a worried face.

"We were capture by the Allies? That is bad news." He whispered. Italy twitched his eyes open. He yawned. He looked up at Germany and Japan.

"Oh, Germany. Japan. Are we in pasta heaven?" He said in a normal talking tune. Germany shushed him, but Italy's voice got the attention of the Allied Forces. America smiled.

"Dudes, they're awake!" America said. They walked over to the Axis. America bent down to Germany.

"Okay, Germany. Tells all that you know. What are your conquer ideas?"

"I don't vant to conquer anything. And even if I did, I vouldn't tell you." Germany said.

"That's a lie, you Susage. You want to conquer my country, don't you?" Britain said. France smiled.

"I think I know what will make them talk." He said. He reached into his fancy garments and pulled out a white feather, "We will tickle them!" The beach was silent.

"Dude, I don't think Germany is the type to be ticklish. And neither does Japan." America said after a moment. He looked over at Italy, "but Italy is ticklish."

"No, don't tickle me! I don't want to die!" Italy screamed. America smiled at him.

"Oh, don't worry, Dude. Just tell us all that you know." He said. France chuckled and started tickling Italy's feet. Italy laughed hard. He did talk, but it was only about embarrassing moments.

"I once peed in Germany's bed! I told him that I spilled some water in his bed, but it was all a lie!" He said. After a few minuets, Italy's feet and face began to turn redder than a tomato! France stopped tickling Italy so he could relax some. Germany, Japan, and the Allied Forces were surprised that Italy didn't say anything to the Allied Forces.

"This isn't working, mon amoi." France told America. America put his hand on his chin and began to think hard.

"I am having suggestion." Russia said.

"Dude, what is it?" America said.

"I be back." Russia said as he left for a few seconds. He came back with a plate full of pasta. America and the other nations stared at him.

"Seriously, Dude! You and China! How do you make things so fast?!" America said. Russia smiled.

"It is secret." He said. He knelt down to Italy and waved the plate of pasta around Italy's nose. Italy began to sweat and Russia continued to smile.

"You like, da? If you tell us Germany's secret, you can have it." He said. Italy licked his lips and tried to take a bite out of the pasta. Russia laughed and pulled the dish away. Italy got a mouthful of air.

"Do not be in hurry. Tell us Germany's secret first, than you can have it." He smiled. Italy couldn't take it anymore. He opened his mouth to speak. But Germany spoke up first.

"Zat is enough! I vill tell you! Yes, ve vill take England soon. And ve plan to make an attack on Russia too! If you vant to torture some one, torture me not Italy!" Germany said. America smiled.

"Hey, thanks, Germany! You fell for the bait! Rock out!" He said. Germany gasped. Italy started to tremble as Russia patted Italy on the head.

"You did well, you can have pasta now." He told him. He placed the plate of pasta in Italy's lap. Italy stared down at it.

"Ve! But I can't eat it with my hands bound." He said. Russia untied Italy, but put a chain around Italy's ankle. He chained the other side to his foot.

"Just in case you try to make escape." Russia smiled.

"So Italy was the bait for me. And I fell for it." Germany said to himself as a shadow fell over his eyes, "pasta." He mumbled. Italy looked over at him.

"Oh, do you and Japan want some pasta too?" He smiled. Japan looked away trying to hide the disappointment in his eyes.

"No, I am not hungry." He said. Germany glared at him.

"Do you not realize that that pasta was bait? They used you to get to me, Italy. And you gave in to that pasta. In doing so, you have forced me to tell them information they weren't suppose to know." he told him. Italy stopped eating his pasta. He looked down at the half eaten plate and felt ashamed.

"I'm useless, am I?" He said sadly. Germany looked away.

"Your not useless, Italy. You did put up a good fight until than. I am proud at that small success you made. It was my fault. I gave in too." He said. Then there was a silence.

"We need to escape and get away as far as we can." Japan said. Germany nodded.

"Ja, but how do ve do that?" He watched the Allied Forces. None of them looked the least bit tired. Then some music out of thin air began to play. The Allied Forces looked up at the sky and a dark shadow appeared in the sky. Then a spotlight appeared over a giant figure. It was Roman Empire.

"Listen now as I tell you what heaven will be!" He sang.

Germany saw their chance and told Japan and Italy to get up and run into the forest. Japan went first. His bond hands made it a little difficult to run, but he was able to get away. The Allied Forces were focused on Roman Empire and they didn't notice that the Axis were trying to escape.

"Okay, Italy. Make a run for it." Germany whispered. Italy pointed to the chain around his ankle that was attached to Russia's leg. But Germany noticed something. Italy's ankle could slip through the chain.

"Italy, your ankle can slip through the chain. Your so thin." He told him. Italy trembled as he took the chain off as gently as he could. He turned to Roman Empire, who's song was about to end.

"Grandpa Rome." Italy said with a twinkle in his eye. He and Germany made their escape. Roman Empire's song ended and he disappeared.

"What was that?" China said. The other four shrugged. Russia smiled as he looked over to where the Axis once sat. But the Axis were gone! He tapped America on the shoulder and pointed to were the Axis once sat.

"Oh no, Dudes! They escaped!" America said.

"We go after them, da?" Russia said as he grabbed a gun. The other nations nodded.

"What did you have in mind?" Britain said. Russia smiled in a way that meant he had a plan.

"We find them and will bring them back. But we do it my way, da?" He said. America nodded.

"Okay, Dude, just tell us what we have to do." He said with a thumbs up.

Germany stopped to catch his breath. He wiped the spit from his mouth.

"I hope ve all got away safely." He said to himself. Japan walked up to him.

"Mr. Germany, you are safe. But I don't see Italy with you." He said. Germany gasped and looked around for Italy.

"He vas right behind me. Zat is strange." He said. Japan turned his back to Germany and showed him the binds.

"Would you mind if you untied me?" he asked. Germany smiled.

"Sure, Japan." He untied his friend, and Japan rubbed his sore wrists.

"We must find Italy-kun, It is not safe to be in the forest alone at night." He said. Germany nodded, "Ja. I hope he got awvay." They went off to look for their lost friend.

Italy stopped running and gasped for air. His heart was pounding fast and hard in his chest. His face was red and sweat dripped from his forehead. He wiped the sweat away.

"Whew, I can't go any father. Tired..." He collapsed to the ground, panting heavily, "I hope Germany and Japan got away safely. I need to find them. I got separated from Germany. I hope he's okay." Italy was finally able to breathe normally and he got up and started searching for his friends. Italy heard rustling in the bushes behind him. Italy looked back and saw Russia smiling at him. Italy let out a scream.

"It's Russia! Get me out of here!" He tried to run, but he didn't loook where he was going a tripped over a rock. Russia put his hands up in front of himself.

"Calm down, da? Just come with me and you shall live."

"No!" Italy got up and ran away again. As he ran, he tripped and fell over a ledge. He fell to the ground underneath, looked up and panted. He then got up and ran away father.

Italy came to a tree and stopped. He panted heavily and looked back to see if Russia was following him. He didn't see anyone. Italy sighed a relief and fell to his knees. But a sharp pain his Italy in the arm. He looked down and saw a dart. He began to lose consciousness. It must have been a drug dart, Italy figured by the way he began to drift to sleep. Just before Italy loss consciousness, he saw Russia. He smiled.

"I have caught you, da? Now you will join with Mother Russia." He said. Italy could barly hear him as his world went dark.

Germany and Japan looked around, but all they found were Italy's foot prints.

"He must have got this vay." Germany said. Japan noticed a brown hair in a leaf.

"I agree, this is from his hair." he gave it to Germany. He smiled.

"Good, ve are on ze right track." He got up and stared into the forest. A knife was thrown and his the tree, nearly missing his head. He glared out into the forest, but saw no one. Japan took the knife out of the tree.

"There is a note." he said giving it to Germany. Germany looked at the note, "If you vish to see Italy again, surrender yourselves to us. In return, you vill tell us all that you know." He read. Japan had a concerned look on his face.

"It sounds like a trap."

"It is a trap."

"What are we going to do? We can't leave the island without Italy." Japan said. Germany frowned.

"Zat is vhat they vant us to do. They vant us to got after Italy." He began to think.

"What should we do?" Japan asked a moment later.

"Ve vill rescue Italy, but ve have to come up with a plan.

"What do you suggest?" Japan said. Germany whispered his plan to Japan.

Italy awoke. He couldn't see. It was dark. It seemed like air traveled one way. Water dripped from the ceiling. Italy gathered he was in a cave. A dim light flickered and it grew brighter as it came closer. The Allied Forces walked in the cave.

"Good. He's awake." America said.

"Why did you capture me?" Italy said.

"You are bait. For others." Russia said.

"We just want Germany to tell us all his secrets. The only way to do that was to kidnap you." Britain said. France and China nodded in agreement.

"I think someone is coming." Russia said pointing to the mouth of the cave. Every eye was looking towards the entrance. Germany walked in with his hands up and was holding a white flag.

"I surrender. I vill tell you everyzink if you let Italy go." He said. Italy stared at him.

"Germany, no!" He cried. Germany never did this and Italy couldn't figure out why. The Allied Forces smiled.

"Hahaha, wise decision!" America said, "now tell us everything you know, Dude." America said.

"Give me Italy first." Germany said. The Forces looked at one another.

"You heard him, Dudes. Untie Italy and let him go." America said after a moment. When Britain untied Italy, Germany shouted.

"Now, Italy! Run!" Italy didn't need to be told twice. He got up and made a dash. Germany dropped the white flag and ran after Italy.

"Hey, wait!" Yelled America. The Forces ran after them. Japan was hiding behind a tree and pulled up a rope. The Five nations fell over it and landed on top of each other. Japan ran away, while the Forces tried getting up.

Germany and Italy made it to the beach, with Japan running after. Italy was surprised to find a waft ready. He glanced at Germany and Japan. They smiled.

"Ve planed vell. Ve made a vaft to escape." Germany said. Italy smiled.

"Veeeeeee!" They jumped on board and began to paddle away from the island. By then, the Allied Forces arrived to shore.

"Dudes, they're getting away!" America said. Italy waved a white flag.

"Bye!" They heard him shout from afar.

"Well, we can't get them now." Britain said. America glared.

"That was a dirty trick!" He said. China sighed.

"Now what do we do?"

"Nothing, moin amie. Just get off this island." France said with a disappointing sigh.

"Let's make a waft." America said. He glared back at the escaping Axis, "But we'll get them next time!"

"Hey, Germany?" Italy said, "Let's have some pasta when we get back!"

"Is zat all you think about, Dummkoplt?" Germany sighed in annoyance. Japan just smiled and said,

"We escaped." Germany nodded.

"Ja, ve did."

"PASTA!" Italy yelled in victory, waving the white flag.

End


End file.
